1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and an image processing method therefor, and more particularly to a computer system and an image processing method that can reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) introduced into a liquid crystal display (LCD) using a spread spectrum.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a computer system, a cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor or an LCD monitor is used. The CRT monitor is usually used in a desktop computer, and the LCD monitor is usually used in a notebook computer.
Generally, in order to display an image signal using the CRT monitor, a graphic chipset is used. The graphic chipset transmits the signal to the CRT monitor using an RGB (red, green, and blue) interface, and for this, it converts a digital signal from a CPU (central processing unit) and memory into an analog signal that can be outputted to the monitor.
The LCD monitor receives converted data and clock signal using a graphic chipset and an LCD transmitter. The LCD and the LCD transmitter are connected together through a connector and a cable harness. Here, the LCD transmitter converts a data bus having RGB components into a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface so that the image signal from the graphic chipset is transmitted to the LCD through copper lines at a high speed. The LCD transmitter and the graphic chipset are connected through about forty lines including thirty-six data lines and four clock signal lines to transmit the data and clock signal. Here, only one line between the two pairs of clock signal lines is for transmitting the clock signal, and the three remaining clock signal lines relate to the transmission of the clock signal.
Meanwhile, since the LCD transmitter and the LCD transfer the data using the LVDS interface, the data and the clock signal are transmitted and received along with signals having opposite phases to the data and the clock signal, respectively. Thus, the number of data and clock signal lines between the LCD transmitter and the LCD is half the number of lines between the LCD transmitter and the graphic chipset, i.e., about twenty. In case of a two-channel type, two pairs of clock signal lines are provided.
In using the LCD monitor as described above, the EMI greatly affects the image quality due to the characteristic of the LCD in comparison to the CRT monitor. Accordingly, filters for EMI reduction are installed on the data lines and the clock signal lines between the graphic chipset and the LCD transmitter and between the LCD transmitter and the LCD. As the EMI-reduction filter, an RC (resistance-capacitance) filter has a bead or resistor and a capacitor connected in parallel. Since the RC filters are selectively installed on the respective data lines and clock signal lines in accordance with the size of the EMI, RC filters at maximum can be installed.
In case that the RC filters are used on the respective data lines and clock signal lines, however, installation of the RC filters requires relatively a large space, and is complicated. Also, in case of the LVDS interface between the LCD transmitter and the LCD, the respective data lines and clock signal lines should be arranged at predetermined intervals to match the LVDS standard. This requires a large used area, and causes the circuit design in a limited space to become difficult.
Exemplars of the art are Korean Patent No. 1998-076463 issued to Oh, for LCD Module and System Using a Low Voltage Differential Signaling Device, Japanese Patent No. 11-24035 issued to Imashiro, for Liquid Crystal Display Device, Japanese Patent No. 11-313114 issued to Igarashi, for Signal Transfer Device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,920 issued to Hardin, for Spread Spectrum Clock Generator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,339 issued to Rindal et al., for Method and Apparatus for Reducing Electromagnetic Interference Radiated by Flat Panel Display Systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,382 issued to Li et al., for Dual-Loop Spread-Spectrum Clock Generator with Master PLL and Slave Voltage-Modulation-Locked Loop, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,641 issued to Shimamoto, for Display Signal Interface System Between Display Controller and Display Apparatus.